Many games that hang from doors, such as dart boards, miniature basketball hoops, etc., have a fixed length hanger that does not provide the ability to adjust the vertical height of the game from the top of the door. Additionally, many over-the-door games tilt forward instead of remaining substantially vertical against the door face, which undesirably affects game play. Accordingly, there is a need for an over-the-door game hanger system that permits both vertical height adjustment as well as ensuring the game panel hangs on the door substantially vertically against the face of the door. There is also a need for an over-the-door hanger system that is compact and lightweight to minimize package size and shipping costs.